Dear Santa
by Ihavealife2uknow
Summary: Liberty has a special request from Santa this Christmas.


Dear Santa, December 24th, 2007

I know it's really immature for a girl my age to be writing you, but I have two Christmas wishes I would love for you to grant for me! You see, me and this boy I been crushing on for 4 years finally got together a little more than a year ago, then I got pregnant and we gave the baby up for adoption and we fell apart. He found a new girl named Mia who has a beautiful daughter. Seeing them together reminds me of what me and JT could have had as a family had we not given them up. JT got stabbed by a kid from Lakehurst and I found him sitting up against a car. If I weren't there in time he would have died. The knife barely missed his aeorta, but he lost enough blood to where if he had not gotten to the hospital in time, he would have died. He got out of the hospital and continued his relationship with Mia, but a week ago Mia left JT for a guy named Sav. After that life changing event, I realized JT is the only one for me and if I had lost him forever, I would be a wreck. My Christmas wish this year is that JT comes back to me, and my second wish is all is going well for our baby we had together. I believe in you Santa, most people my age don't but I do.  
Thanks,  
Liberty VanZandt

Liberty folded that letter up, sealed it an envelope and dropped it in the mailbox. She had to hurry home because today was the big Christmas party everyone in grade 12 was so hype about. Everyone in 12th grade was invited. After the last party, it was decided partys were no longer held at Emma's, so it was decided Ashley and Toby would be holding the party. Liberty had the perfect outfit picked out. A red silky strapless dress with thin green lines on each side going down from the hip up. Liberty got in her house and went to her room to change. Her father wouldn't approve of such a dress, so she threw a jacket over to hide it. She walked out the door was quickly as she could and walked down the streets at a very quick pace. Liberty was excited and nervous, because Manny promised her that she would arrange for Derrick to be her date. Danny through a fit, but Liberty didn't care much. If Liberty listened to Danny every time she got in a relationship then JT would never of existed. "I have to get JT out of my mind tonight" Liberty thought as she approached the Kerwin's steps. Tons of people were already there so she walked in. Manny spotted her, grabbed Derrick by the arm and dragged him to Liberty.  
"I love playing love match, here you go you two love birds! I'll leave you alone now." Manny smiled as she walked away.  
Liberty and Derrick just stared at each other awkwardly. Liberty had no idea what to say to Derrick, the only thing they had in common was Danny and that wasn't Liberty's idea of a good conversation.  
"So, want a drink?" Derrick asked, trying to break the silence.  
"That would be lovely, thanks." Liberty asked.  
Derrick went to go get punch and she eyed everyone in the crowd. She spotted JT, and JT spotted her. They were staring at each other eye to eye, JT smiling and Liberty looking like she was about to get sick. JT began walking over to her. She stared at him hard. Derrick interrupted the moment by giving Liberty her drink.  
"Here you go!" Derrick said.  
"Thank you." Liberty smiled.  
JT approached them in a suit and tie, which shocked Liberty because JT is the type to show up at a party in jeans and a T-shirt. JT tapped Derrick who wasn't paying much attention to his existence .  
"Hey Derrick. Do you mind if I talk to Liberty for a minute?" JT asked.  
"Neh, not at all I'm going to go say hey to Mama Mia!" Derrick grinned.  
As Derrick walked away. Liberty turned to JT with question on her face.  
"You look beautiful tonight Liberty." JT grinned.  
"Why thanks JT, I think." Liberty smiled and looked confused.  
"Wanna go outside on the porch for privacy?" JT asked.  
"Um, sure." Liberty said.  
JT grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the crowd. Tons of happy emotions went through her by the touch of his hand, ones she had missed for a year now. They arrived on the porch and they were alone. It was a full moon outside and they both gazed at it. JT looked at her and she turned to look at JT. They met eye to eye, but didn't say one word for a minute. After a minute passed, JT finally gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted 23 seconds to be exact. They broke apart both smiling afterwards.  
"What was that for?" Liberty asked, still grinning.  
"I don't know. I miss you Liberty. When I got with Mia, my feelings for you never died. They were pushed aside because in my mind I thought moving on would be the right thing. Then I look at us both here tonight and I know that I love you, and I want to be with you, not Mia or any other girl. You're the one for me." JT said as he embraced his hands into hers.  
"I love you too, JT. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth. Ever since Mia and the stabbing happened, I regretted ever dumping you." Liberty said, staring in his eyes.  
"I want you to be my girl, Liberty." JT said.  
"I want to be your girl too." Liberty said smiling.  
JT embraced her in another kiss, this one lasting a minute. When they released from their kiss, Liberty looked up and saw a fat guy in a red suit flying in the sky on a sleigh pulled by several reindeer.  
"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" Santa cheered.  
Liberty looked up and smiled at Santa. Santa looked back at her and winked.  
"Hey you guys, we are cutting cake!" Ashley said startling them both.  
"Lets go!" Liberty said, grabbing JT's hand, walking inside with JT.


End file.
